Tainted Souls
by Asper Whitlock
Summary: Being raised in battle cages does things to you. Out of hope for him to have a better life, he was adopted. In the woods nearby there lives a family. Unknowingly, one becomes friends with the other. Just comes to show, no matter how much your tainted, monsters may have morals too.
1. Prologue

A girl sobs heavily in the distance of an abandoned road. The people who lived across from there heard her cries and called the local police department instead of going down there themselves.

The police come, never leaving a case astray except they sent only one man. He as the chief of police, who loved children. He offered to go, as any gentleman would do. Plus it was late at night and the other officer that was left had went home to see his pregnant wife and their 2 children. He was settling in for the night, and the chief was left.

So he was the one to get the call, and he was the one that had to go out their and taken of the little girl that night. He was a lonely old man who did nothing but work.

In his old shabby police car that's tuning at the repair shop was way overdue, he drove the 3 miles to mines, where the girl was crying. What little girl goes to the mines at 1 at night and isn't afraid of what stalks in the darkness. Well it didn't strike his mind, it didn't rush past one bit.

Half the town said the mine was haunted, other half said it was an urban legend.

He was that other half. The half that thought tales of those sort were children tales. But why would a little girl, at 1 in the night, be at a place like that?

The door slammed from his police car, the sobbing continued. He took out his flashlight from his belt pocket and inspected the old sewage pipes that were nicked dry.

Old steam blew in his face, and his lungs started acting up again. He coughed on to the crook of his arm, not realizing the blood that tainted his shirt. He wasn't aware of the fate that would come after it either.

His flashlight fell upon a girl in a dirty white sleeping gown. Her hair was bronze and by the skin of her hands, she was ghostly white.

It was as if she didn't notice him, her sobbing continued. "Hey sweetie." He smiled one of his warm smiles. Chief Charles was nicest man in Maine they say, never a bad thought about anyone, never a bad thing to say and always had a wonderful smile on his face.

He held his wrinkled calloused hand forward, "Take my hand." He continued. The girl's sobbing stopped and her form stood still. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He reached to her overheated body closer and she raised her arms forward to him, her long bronze hair covering her face.

To get any closer to her, he had to climb into the pipe, the pipe was big enough for him to stand in. He walked the 5 steps toward her figure.

He smelled something rotten on the girl, but he didn't think anything of it.

He lifted the girl into his arms, the blood from his sleeve blended into her dress. She felt like hot coal in his hands but he didn't think anything of it either.

His fingers moved her hair back behind her ear, revealing her face. He almost dropped her when his eyes fell upon it.

She was the most beautiful thing you can ever believe. Her eyes a vibrant green, her lips a luscious pink, her skin the palest of white. "Why do you cover your beautiful face with this long hair?" He asked in a daze, not having control over his words.

She shrugged and hugged herself into his chest, her dirty hair rubbing under the side of his stubby chin. As he walked closer to the moonlight, he saw her true form.

Before he had time to drop her, or even scream he had already died of a heart attack because of her hideousness.

She feasted upon his corpse, his flesh and his bones. His entire body.

She felt a presence near her. Turning she saw a hand beckoning her forward.

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve if her gown, the blood soaking into its depths and took the hand of which is now a stranger. He had a frown upon his face for he knew this was a bad deed, knowing that their father wouldn't be happy.

As the walked threw the path of the forest, she gripped the hand of her brother happily as she skipped the way with him.

Her blood may be tainted, but so it was with every person.

Their souls were tainted, leaving them into the unknown. The unknown was terrifying, it was what stands in front of you.

It could be your husband, your wife, your children, a friend, a classmate, even a stranger. What's scary is that it might even stand next to you every second of the day and every second off the night, waiting, waiting.

A drop of blood falls from the sleeve of her gown and she laughed and teased her brother and licks the blood from her abnormal teeth.

These are Tainted Souls.

**Continue?**


	2. Past Scars Over Dinner

**I'm sorry I just didn't like how it was going, so I changed it. I like this version much better and it doesn't look like nothing really changed. If you need me to answer something ask me, and I don't know what else to say. **

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

My fork scraped along the flower designed plate, the green peas falling into a straight line. Renee cleared her throat, cutting the heavy silence. Renee looked to Charlie awkwardly, him looking to Bella, Bella stumped because the only person to look to was me.

"How um are you enjoying your new school?" Renee asked, her voice crackling over the spot of attention. I didn't answer, just keeping the peas in a assembly line. "Renee don't bother the boy." Charlie scolded as if she was a child and not the 36 year old woman she was.

Bella watched edgily, stuffing a piece of chicken down her throat. She coughed heavily, but she tried to hide it by turning her face away from the table. When her coughing fit was done Charlie and Renee asked in concern if she was alright. She blushed in response.

"Can I be excused?" She rubbed her throat tenderly, her face getting darker by the second. "Sure hon." Renee gave her an encouraging smile, maybe as an apology. Bella left just as fast, her chair falling over in her wild heap to get away from the kitchen table.

They both signed at the scene and went back to eating dinner except Renee. She placed her hand over my wrist and automatically the hairs on my skin tensed as she touched my flesh.

I breathed through my nose roughly, I tried to calm myself down the best that I could. I tried to not make it visible to her view. "Jasper." She smiled calmly at me, trying to show she was not a threat. "Do you want to try... To talk about what happened to you, in that camp." She hesitated. Charlie slammed his fork on the table in frustration, "Renee just stop... Pressuring the boy he has been through enough. He doesn't need you on his case." He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

She turned back to me rubbed my wrist again, trying to use ot as a way to make me feel comfortable as a sign of comfort. I felt it as invasion of my body and privacy.

She raised an eyebrow as her thumb ran across my scar. It protruded out of skin because it healed the wrong way with the stitches not properly sewed in. Before I had time to swipe my hand away she had already drawn up my sleeve, revealing my museum of scars. My collection, the only thing I owned in this cruel world. Except my mothers golden necklace and a multitasking tool from my father, it also had his fathers initials engraved on its pure steel metal armor. It was a world war 2 souvenir that his father had found. He had given it to his son before he had died, had already many years with it calling it his own. My father passed it along to me, saying that his fathers great spirit was in that lethal weapon. It stayed with me at all times.

Renee gasped at the sight, her other hand holding down my arm so I couldn't move my forearm. She lifted up my sleeve and the worst it got.

No matter how much I fought to keep it in, tears fell from my eyes as I clenched my fist tight. I was trying not dwell on the past memories. "What...what... Did you do this to yourself?" She panicked. My eyes opened to the misshaped ugly looking scars, I snatched my arm away from her, pulling my sleeve down.

"Jasper did you do this to yourself?" She walked around the table, trying to grab at my arm again but I avoided her, falling back making the chair fall with me.

When I was 8, I disobeyed my handler. I didn't do as he asked and I had costed him thousands of dollars for matches I didn't win. He said I talked to much and I didn't train enough to his liking. Even though I trained 16 hours a day, non stop and spoke only a couple times as when necessary. He held me by my hair after calling me to his office. He attacked me and sliced my throat with my own knife. Not enough to kill me, but it scarred me for life. Never will I be able to speak again.

A constricted yelp came from my mouth as I tried to speak. The air just wasn't getting through. She came closer to me but instinctively when she reached down to grab me, I held her wrist and twisted it, her bones broken before I could stop myself.

Charlie, the whole time trying to stop Renee from making me angry further. He kicked me away when I broke her wrist, she fell to the floor on her knees in pain. Bella came rushing through the door to help her injured mother.

I crawled away from the scene finally picking up the strength to run away.

My choice of hiding place, my bedroom down in the basement.

I ran in the darkness and my body navigated toward the bed that was really just a mattress. I took my mothers necklace and the military knife from the small sake I had since I was a child, traveling from business to business.

The farthest corner from the door I sat and tried to calm myself as I heard their bickering upstairs. The sound of a door slamming and a cars engine was heard as I realized I was finally alone in peace.

* * *

I slammed the door to Bella's rusty red truck, brown flecks of rust flew from the door onto the black of the gravel.

The whispers of the kids around us was suffocating because even if I didn't know what they were talking about, I knew the subject of the conversation. The weird looking blonde kid, who twisted the hand of the chief of polices wife's hand out of his weirdness. I bet I wouldn't hear the end of it.

Bella walked beside me, giving me apologetic glances along the way. I was the one who should be sorry, but I wouldn't be able to explain how sorry I actually was.

When she caught my face again she abruptly stopped. "You know Jazz it's fine. My mom gets a little to forward sometimes and it's creepy I know." She ran a hand through her hair. "Just know no hard feelings between us bro." She breathed nervously and punched my arm playfully. Maybe I didn't get the memo of it being so much of playfulness, I raised my eyebrow in confusion at her random act of violence. She blushed, "Yea, I'm gonna get to class." She rasped. She started to walk away but she turned around, lifting her hand up. "Meet you at lunch?" She smirked. I nodded to confirm. She left for class.

For some unknown reason I turned around and I noticed everyone staring at something. What I had realized at this school is that nothing could happen without the whole school watching you.

A boy moved out of my way of sight, giving me a better view. A lock of bronze flashed from in front of a girl. I moved a little to the right to get a better look.

There was a girl with spiky hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing a blue coat, black tights, a white long sleeved shirt that showed from the arms of the coat since it only showed her forearms, flats, and colorful gloves that reached above her wrist, and a scarf around her neck. A huge muscled man with curly brown hair, he wore a leather coat that looked very worn out, blue jeans that had the various holes around it, and timberland boots, and the same unusual yellow eyes as the girl.

The boy who caught my eyes was so relatable to me it seemed. By the way of his appearance, he had scars which disturbed his natural beauty, he wore a trench coat with a grey shirt, black pants and timberland boots like the heavily muscled man. He seemed brooding as the others beside him looked on happily. He didn't seem to care for the attention of the crowd.

His yellow eyes caught my mine, he glared at me and I glared right back. Maybe this one was a prick like everyone else. I didn't care, not like I ever wanted to be near him.

His eyes softened, but turned hard again before he broke our eye contact.

I scoffed the best I could as a natural reaction, but it came out more like a grunt then I had wanted it too.

I gave one last look at the bronzed hair lad, before I turned and walked through the entrance of the school.


	3. Fight!

**Review.**

* * *

The American Civil War, also known as the War between the States or simply the Civil War, was a civil war fought from 1861 to 1865 between the United States the "Union" or the "North" and several Southern slave states that had declared their secession and formed the Confederate States of America the "Confederacy" or the "South". The war had its origin in the fractious issue of slavery, and, after four years of bloody combat which was mostly in the South, the Confederacy was defeated, slavery was abolished, and the difficult Reconstruction process of restoring unity and guaranteeing rights to the freed slaves began. Now, In the presidential election of 1860, Re-"  
Mr. Kelly was interrupted by the door to the classroom creaking open.

I twirled a piece of thread sticking out of the sea of brown from my leather jacket. I noticed the corrupted healing nail on my right thumb, the nail had been smashed when it had been stepped on too many times. Probably like my dignity.

A chair scraping against wood notified my attention, I turned my head and saw the bronze haired boy sitting right next to me, his yellow eyes more vibrant up close then in the parking lot.

I flipped my head back to twirling the thread sticking out of leather, trying to keep myself from having a tantrum in the middle of class because I couldn't speak my mind and tell him there's many other open seats in this hellhole. I had already broken Mrs. Swans wrist, practically beating down everyone in this room wasn't going to go down good on my part.

One more fuck up, and that's exactly what Charlie said to me, and I'm going back to that dump hole in Eastern Europe. The knife holder was right beside my left arm, it wouldn't have been hard to murder everyone in the house and run away.

Now I'm kind of regretting not doing it.

"You'll... Put a hole in that coat." He strained, his accent incredibly thick, it made him have a hard time speaking proper English.

I shrugged but mostly I wanted to say if he had gotten a good look at this dump rag. Everywhere you looked there was a spot, or a tear, or a giant rip, a patch, or something else you wanted to find wrong with it. I don't think messing with a piece of thread is going to destroy it as much as it already is.

"Everyone open up to page 987." Mr. Kelly announced. I took my assigned book out from Bella's old black book bag. I didn't have time to go to the store and get a new one so Bella lent me her old one until I got my own.

I turned to the demanded page and waited for the rest of the instructions. "I want you all to read all 4 sections and complete the questions given. And Uh, Jasper." He called out to me. I gave him my attention, "Why don't you share your book with Edward, until I can get him one." He smiled.

I wanted to scream but it came out more like a strained gargle. "Thank you Jasper." He sat in his desk, completely satisfied. I wanted to leap from my chair and kill him.

Edward leaned forward in his seat looking at me, I felt as if his head was too close to mine for my liking. As I kept trying to focus, his stare was so intense it kept me from concentrating.

Without thinking I placed my hand on his face and pushed him away from my personal space. He gave out a strange noise when I pushed him, almost like a growl. A lions growl it seemed, and he glared at me with his yellow eyes. For some reason I didn't feel fear, that I had lost long before I came to this terrible town. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I moved my hand away slowly.

I smiled at the rush as he just kept growling at me like I was a nuisance. I didn't care.

I turned back to my reading, laughing on the inside.

I felt...lighter.

* * *

"So how did class go?" Bella asked, taking a bite out of her nutrient bar. I just kept staring at the bronze haired beauty. Reminiscing on how his face vibrated under my fingertips when he growled at me. It just wasn't human.

He was watching me also, if it wasn't obvious. The other two who I had saw in the parking lot earlier were trying to catch his attention. Just like me, we both glared at each other, in our own messed up world.

"Jazz?" Bella shook my shoulder and I blinked at her as if she suddenly appeared right there. "Did you hear me?" She raised an eyebrow. I was contemplating whether to look at her or back at Edward. "You seem to be in your own dreamland." She smiled and waited as if I would answer her. I smirked back at her forgetfulness, I also was smirking at Edward.

"You seem to be in a happy mood." She followed my line of sight, her eyes falling on Edward. I felt a little disappointed, maybe Edward was my little secret.

Little secret? Wow how did this boy make me say that?

"Wow, so the new boy and you are friends?" She asked. I shook my head in response, he probably thinks we're arch rivals or something. To many comic books I know, Wayne was a comic book addict and would sneak in those low quality supermarkets and stuff some under his coat. He could have sneaked into the higher quality stores if he wanted too but he always said the ones that actually talk about real shit are the better ones. He gave me some once in a while, and soon I became addicted.

"Well he's... Kind of beautiful." She blushed and looked back at him. I stared right back, and he turned around and he started arguing with the muscled man.

"His name is Emmett." Bella said. I turned to her interested, but I kept my eyes at the bickering between him and Emmett. "He's in my class, he sits right next to me. He really isn't as intimidating as he seems. Actually he helps out a lot. But I noticed something off about him." She bit her lip.

"He kept asking me questions, like really weird questions. Like what the whole section meant and what it mentions. I don't think... He knows how to read." She continued. I stared in confusion.

"Now don't go telling my parents that I'm judgmental, because I'll kick your butt." She nudged my leg and she laughed. I smiled at her silliness.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The whole lunchroom eloped into cheers as I noticed Edward and Emmett fighting.

Edward hooked Emmett around the neck, he was chocking him. Emmett grabbed his legs and wrapped it around his waist, jumping and falling onto the tiled floor of the lunchroom. Edward screamed in pain and loosened his hold on Emmett for a slight second, giving Emmett the upper hand. He climbed on top of his stomach so he was practically sitting on it and punched Edward repeatedly.

I didn't realize what I was doing until Bella called me out on it. "Jazz don't!" She went to grab my hand but I was already too far away.

I grabbed Emmett's hand, stopping him from plummeting Edward any further. I couldn't believe his strength and I didn't back down when he roared at me, his eyes not golden anymore, completely pitch black.

Wrapping my hand around his wrist I held out his arm, without knowing I kicked his arm and it bent the opposite way then what is natural.

A loud crack echoed the lunchroom, everyone turning silent. Emmett fell to the floor in pain, he didn't cry or scream like a normal person, he glared at me. The spiky haired girl went around the table and went in front of Emmett shielding me from him. She glared at me also.

Edward however had looked unbelievably angry.

This is what I get for saving his ass?

"What is going on here?" I heard the principals voice from the entrance of the lunchroom.

Oh shit.


	4. Waltz and Lessons

**Another update, Review.**

* * *

"What do think, I'm really sorry I broke your brothers arm because I'm a dumbass?" Bella spoke. I turned away from the CD's that made itself comfortable on her shelf and glared at her. She held up her hands in defense, "Well you aren't coming up with anything." She laughed. I shrugged not really caring.

"Help you lazy ass." She threw one of her stuffed animals at my head, it fell on her brown plush sheets. I picked up the light blue stuffed bear and placed its ear in my mouth, leaving it hanging from the tip. Bella scrunched her nose in disgust, "That's disgusting."

I took a CD from her shelf, I pressed the open button on her CD player and felt the beats roll threw. I didn't notice that she was by my side, her head cocked near my shoulder. I felt her heat radiate on my skin. I dropped the stuffed animal. "Hungry heart by Bruce Springsteen." She smirk. "I knew you had good taste." She nudged me in the arm.

'Got a wife and kids in baltimore jack

I went out for a ride and I never went back'

I felt Bella's hand brush against mine, the lightest of touches.

'Like a river that don't know where it's flowing'

"Do you know how to dance Jazz?" She muttered, turning her head to look me in the eye. Her brown eyes shimmered in the little sun we had outside. I shook my head in response, I never learned.

'I took a wrong turn and I just kept going

Everybody's got a hungry heart'

"Do you want me to teach you?" She bit her lip. I nodded, maybe it will be nice to... Dance.

'Everybody's got a hungry heart'

She finally wrapped her hand around my mine. I almost jerk away, not thinking that dancing had to be in close contact. Before I did she held my arm with her other hand, stopping me from moving. "It's okay Jazz, I won't hurt you." She gave me a soft smile.

'Lay down your money and you play your part

Everybodys got a hungry heart'

She turned my body to face her, letting go of her hand on my arm. She took my other hand, clutching it in hers. She placed my hand on her hip, I gripped the belt hoops of her jeans. She brought our join hands up and placed her other hand on my shoulder. "The one thing you need to know, is the waltz."

'I met her in a kingstown bar

We fell in love I knew it had to end'

She placed her right foot in front and I stepped all the way back so she could have space. "No-" she pulled me closer to her, our chests touching the other. "You put your left foot forward and I put my right foot back." She explained but my clumsy feet stepped upon hers.

I looked at her in fear and disappointment. She gave me a small smile, "You'll learn."

'We took what we had and we ripped it apart

Now here I am down in kingstone again'

"Put your right foot to the side and then I put my left foot to the side." She accidentally stepped on my foot in my lack of understanding instruction. She blushed scarlet, I patted her waist, in a way of saying it was okay.

"You put your left foot to close and I put my right foot to close."

'Everybody's got a hungry heart...'

"You put your right foot back and I put my left foot forward." I took a deep breath, trying not to fuck it up this time. I tried what she instructed, "You got it."

'Everybody needs a place to rest'

"Put your left foot to the side and I put my foot to the side." She smiled when I got it right again. "You learned a lot faster than me." She laughed.

'Everybody wants to have a home'

"Left foot side." She murmured.

'Don't make no difference what nobody says'

"Then finally right foot close." She smiled.

'Ain't nobody like to be alone'

We started waltzing all around the small room. Bella smiling when I twirled her around. She looked up to my eyes and blushed. "I love you Jazz."

I abruptly stopped.

'Everybody's got a hungry heart...'

She looked at me intensely as I tried to use my dusty vocal cords but I had nothing, only earning small grunts or whimpers here and there. I just nodded at her words in defeat. She signed and dropped our positions and went to the CD player. She placed the CD back in its case, "You'll talk one day, I know it." She placed the CD back on its shelf.

"Something just needs to happen." She smirked.

Charlie came through the door without knocking. Bella looked as if she was experiencing a heart attack. "Dad... Knock." She breathed. "Sorry bells but I just wanted to see if you guys have the letter finished."

"No not yet." Bella bit her lip in guilt.

Charlie groaned, "The kids are downstairs."

That peaked my interest, maybe Edward was downstairs too.

"Well why not apologize directly." Bella signed and pushed me out the door behind Charlie. We walked down the stairs and I saw Emmett glaring daggers at me, his arm in a brace. A blonde hair guy stood near him, he looked to be in about his early twenties.

The spiky haired girl looked bored as she stood near who I was hoping for. Edward was smirking at Emmett and me, loving the bad attention Emmett was giving toward me. I noticed a small girl hiding between the blonde haired mans leg. One of them had yellow eyes also, the other who looked like a replica girl-younger version of Edward, she had vivid blue eyes that were very captivating.

"Yeah, this is Jasper." Charlie introduced me to the blonde haired man. "Carlisle." He smiled, his teeth very sharp looking. He also had a very deep accent. "Emmett is very angry at you, but he forgives you." He shot a glance at him. "Right Emmett?" He asked.

"Yes." Emmett said through clenched teeth, trying to look anywhere then at me.

Bella stepped up from behind me. "He's very sorry Emmett, he's been through... Very rough times. He was just protecting a friend." She explained. Carlisle's and everyone else's face darkened except Edwards who looked absolutely frightened. Confusion struck inside me.

"A friend?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Yeah a friend." Bella stammered.

Carlisle looked back at Edward, "You made... A great... Friend Edward." Carlisle told him. Edward glared at me.

"Well we know who has his back." Carlisle ran his hand against his mouth. "We'll be leaving now, I need to have a talk with Edward." Edward flinched at the word talk.

Why was he acting this way?

"Okay Mr. Cullen. I'm so sorry for what happened." Charlie shook hands with Carlisle who couldn't stop glancing at Edward. The spiky haired girl picked up the child and walked out the door behind Emmett. Edward looked scared as Carlisle grabbed his shoulder.

"Say goodbye to your friend Edward." He smiled which made Edward scared even further. "Bye Jasper..." He looked around the room. "Aren't you going to say, that you'll see him tomorrow?" Carlisle asked. "See you tomorrow." He weakly smiled and was pushed out the door by Carlisle who closed the door behind them.

"The brothers admirable, their parents died and he's left taking care of his siblings by himself. Must be really hard on him." Charlie said and sat on his recliner. Me and Bella shot a look at each other.

"Seriously." Bella muttered. "Yea, he's taking the doctor position down in Seattle, gonna have to start calling him Dr. Cullen." He took a sip of his beer.

"He seemed really surprised when I said that him and Jasper were friends." Bella frowned. Charlie gave a weird look, "He broke his brothers arm in half Bella and he's friends with Edward. Who'd be happy about that. No offense Jasper."

"If you were friends with some kid hurting people bells I'd be something else." He chuckled.

Bella looked disgusted, "Whatever dad." She went back upstairs, leaving me alone with Charlie. "Do some homework!" He called out, a door slammed. He shot me a look and I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to the basement.

Epov

"Friend?" Carlisle hissed and shoved me inside the house. Renesmee looked concerned, "Alice, what is Carlisle going to do to Edward?" She asked Alice. "He needs to learn a lesson." She explained.

"Alice, bring Renesmee to the other room." Carlisle ordered. Emmett smirked at Carlisle as he removed the fake brace.

Carlisle grabbed the rusty metal rod from the side of the door. I crawled back in fear. "What was the simple rule I gave to you?" He lifted the rod so it would reach aligned with my nose. I didn't answer, just staring at the sharp rod.

He struck me across the face with the rod, blood falling from the tear on my skin. "Answer me! What is it?" He demanded.

"N-no relationships." I huffed. "Then why are you... Making friends with some boy?" He glared.

"I never made friends with him, I..." I was stumped at what else to say, I wasn't threatening to him. I wasn't really trying to keep him away.

"Did you even try to keep him away?" Carlisle growled. "I-I" I just shook my head no. He struck me on the side, making my body jerk to the left. "Please! I'm sorry!" I screamed as I nursed my side. He kept striking me, "You aren't sorry! or you'd be actually listening to me." He kept going until I was a bloody heap on the floor. "I tried to be nice, and this is just the beginning. "If you disobey me again I will have no mercy." Carlisle spat.

I struggled to breathe. I cried as I watched my blood circle around me. Carlisle took breaths to revive himself. "Stop this human shit or whatever the hell this is with this friendship bullcrap or this human will be dead, and it will be your fault." He struck me one more time, on the neck and I heard something crack. "Clean this up, when your done weeping. We have dinner coming tomorrow." He dropped the pipe down on my face.

"Now you." He turned to Emmett. "I'll deal with you in the woods." Emmett looked scared, after seeing the show with me, he was beyond shitting himself. "The pipe is too childish for you." He walked out the door, Emmett following behind him.

The moons rays that radiated on my face when the door opened, left when Emmett closed it.

Alice peaked her head from the bedroom we all slept in. She told Renesmee to go to sleep and walked out the door to kneel next to me. "Just kill him." Alice mumbled. I couldn't answer because my vision was already turning black.


End file.
